


Prom

by HeathenVampires



Series: Hiccstrid One Shots [5]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: But they love him, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Geek!Astrid, Hiccups parents are embarrassing, Modern AU, Mostly Fluff, Popular!Hiccup, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: After spending weeks building the nerve to ask Astrid to prom, Hiccup gets turned down. When he finds out why Astrid isn't even going, he just has to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here we have something** **_I_ ** **asked for a prompt for. And boyyyy did I get it. The** **_prompt_ ** **for this was 2,500 words in total. So if I don't write more than that I may as well have posted the prompt.**

**Popular Hiccup/Geek Astrid!**

**There will be a POV shift, I'll aim for halfway but no guarantees.**

-HTTYD-

"So Hiccup, you have a date for prom yet?"

Hiccup cast a glare at the posters on the wall, attracting girl after girl to him like flies on roadkill. It was common knowledge he was as yet unattached; there were even rumours he was gay.

"I uh, kinda have my eye on someone."

The girl; he thought her name might be Harriet, frowned in disappointment. Hiccup tried not to look, knowing he would want to say yes to assuage his own guilt.

"Who?"

Hiccup didn't answer, keeping his eyes down. He was sure it would be noticed if he looked up and saw  _her_ in the hallways. If only he could manage to ask her. Then by some miracle, she might say yes.

Most people didn't really  _see_ Astrid. She wore glasses and hoodies, jeans and Converse. Astrid was top of their classes, a fiercely intelligent hard worker with little time for anyone and anything else. He knew one of her few friends - Heather - who Hiccup regularly pestered to ensure Astrid had not yet acquired her own date for the prom.

While he worked up the nerve to ask her. Oh, Hiccup was popular and had friends and girls begging him to be their prom date, but when it came to  _Astrid Hofferson_ he was a gibbering mess. Those big blue eyes and her cutting wit, her golden hair that practically glowed under the sun. Even the way she braided her hair, all under and over and a little bit strange. It was as unique as the rest of her.

More than that; Astrid seemed completely unaffected by what he knew drew most people to him; his families money. His mom wrote travel books, and his dad... Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock was something of a celebrity. He was the mastermind behind a very popular line of games. Vikings Versus Dragons.

If people weren't after Hiccup's money, they wanted exclusive merchandise - Hiccup had a one of a kind VVD jacket where the picture on the back showed a dragon winning the fight - or free games.

Astrid wasn't a gamer; she couldn't care less what Hiccup's dad did. All she wanted to do was keep her grades pristine, top of the line. Hiccup knew why. Her family weren't well off, and she wanted to go to university. Academic scholarships were likely a lifeline for her.

"Hey look, it's Dorkstrid!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at Scott, a lesser evolved life form who existed to drink beer and play sports. He was, on occasion, funny and a fiercely loyal friend if he deemed you worthy, but he was also a bit of a bully. A broad, muscly arm slung around Scott's neck.

"Scott, unless you want me go back to calling you Snothat, you'll shut up."

Dagur was Heather's older brother, and he worked at their school teaching PE. As Heather was friends with Astrid, and as Dagur lacked any tolerance for bullies but had plenty of raw muscle... Scott shut up instantly.

"Whatever you say Dag."

Hiccup took the opportunity to slip away from his group of friends, catching Astrid alone outside.

"Hey, Astrid!"

She turned around in confusion, reading glasses folded and hung on the collar of her hooded jumper.

"What do you want?"

Hiccup was already nervous, and her hostility was understandable but unhelpful. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to smile but it didn't feel like it translated onto his face well.

"I was wondering... would you consider going to Prom with me?"

Her face was a picture. Clearly, she was somewhat stunned. After a minute she regained her composure. Hiccup's palms were sweating.

"I'm not going. Sorry to disappoint."

And with that, she immediately made a very speedy exit. Impressive when they were already outside. Well, he had tried. And been ruthlessy disappointed. Hiccup supposed it could be worse; he hadn't been rejected as a date specifically. She just wasn't going.

That did surprise him a touch -  _everyone_ was going. It was a rite of passage or something. And for most, an excuse to get dressed up only to make a fool of themselves. Why wasn't Astrid going?

Maybe Heather would know.

It took Hiccup a bit of work to get Heather alone, because his 'clique' was one of those that floated around as one giant entity instead of individual people. Eventually, he managed to get her to one side.

"Why isn't Astrid going to prom?"

"Whoa whoa.  _You_  asked  _Astrid_  to prom?"

Hiccup nodded. Heather eyed him suspiciously

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

Heather crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I mean is it some kind of prank where you stand her up or some bet to take the most unexpected date?"

"What? No!"

She seemed quite surprised, arms unfolding and one hand going to play with her braid.

"Then... why?"

Hiccup tried to compose a less dorky answer, but he couldn't.

"Because she's Astrid. She's smart. Tough. A little scary. But... she's  _beautiful."_

Heather looked at him rather strangely.

"Wow."

"So... now I've gone and embarrassed myself, any clue why she's not going?"

Heather looked around, then sort of beckoned Hiccup a little ways along so they were even more alone.

"You know her family aren't rich."

He nodded, having an idea where this was going.

"Yeah?"

"Well Astrid refused to let them spend money on a dress and all that for one night. Especially when she wasn't expecting to have anyone to go with. Shame really, she came with me when I went to pick my dress and I only managed to her to try one on but  _damn_ my girl looked amazing in it."

Hiccup was thinking quick, made a snap decision.

"Will you take me to look at the dress today?"

Heather continued to eye him suspiciously.

"Are you seriously going to buy her a dress to guilt her into going with you?"

"What? No!" Hiccup genuinely meant it "I don't even care if she wants to go alone or with someone else, but I can't have her not going for such a reason when my family has more money than I know what to do with."

She tapped her foot, then eventually relented.

"We'll go after school."

"Thank you Heather. And... don't tell her, obviously. I don't want her to eat me alive and spit out the pieces."

"That's a lovely image."

Hiccup grinned.

"Hey, that girl is fierce! She would make a good dragon. Or Viking, for that matter."

Heather rolled her eyes.

"You've been playing your dads games for too long. Come on, there's still a class to go before school is out."

Hiccup was all but tap dancing with excitement, even while knowing it didn't mean Astrid would go with him he just really hoped it would put a smile on her face. Heather was leant against his car looking like a hood ornament, and since he didn't usually drive her home Hiccup reckoned there would be wild speculation as teenagers were often prone to. Never mind that Heather was publicly dating Justin.

"Where are we going?"

"Head for the high street."

He did so, parking in the nearby car park at Heather's instruction. He took off the tie he had on and tossed it in the car, freeing a button or two by his collar before shrugging on his leather jacket again. Remembering he was normally home by now, Hiccup pulled out his phone and dialled his mothers number.

"Hello?"

Hiccup couldn't explain why, but his mothers voice always made him smile.

"Hey mom. I haven't been murdered, kidnapped or abducted by aliens. Delete as appropriate."

It was a little running joke of theirs.

"Oh you daft boy. Where are you?"

"High Street. Heather needed a ride... you need anything while I'm up here?"

"You could pick me up some ink, I'm running low."

Given how much the woman wrote and doodled, Hiccup wasn't surprised.

"You got it. See you later."

"Love you son."

"Love you too."

He hung up, seeing Heather smirking at him as he slipped his phone back in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"What?"

"Momma's boy."

"And proud. Shall we?"

Heather nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder while Hiccup checked his bank card was in his wallet. They left the car park, minding not to get hit by the multitude of people who had shopping to do after school let out. Dodging a people-carrier, two minivans and an industrial sounding SUV, they escaped the multi-story and breathed in fresh air.

Well, fresh-ish. Hiccup could smell stale beer from the nearby recycling containers, and as they passed those he smelled greasy chips. His stomach rumbled in appreciation but oily hands and a dress shop sounded lile a bad mix. He didn't want to be killed by a mad seamstress armed with knitting needles.

"Here. It's basically that one in the window, but 'sapphire' blue" Heather rolled her eyes, and Hiccup suspected it was because her boyfriend was overly particular about colours since he was into painting "instead of..." she leant closer to squint at the label "ruby crimson. So. Red?"

Chuckling, Hiccup followed her in and felt mildly boggled by the range of colours available. His suit and accompanying shirt were black, red waistcoat and red tie. His mother had momentarily gone spare when Hiccup insisted his black boots have red laces, but ultimately Hiccup had won her round.

"Can I help you two?"

The woman looked a bit mad with a tape measure dangling from her neck and a ruler brandished like a sword, but Hiccup summoned his courage and called Heather over to rescue him.

"That one in the window, you had it in a great shade of blue. You still have it?"

"Would that be aqua, teal, turquoise, ocean or sapphire?"

"Sapphire."

The woman swept away and Heather rolled her eyes again.

"She sounds  _just_  like Justin. Oh no, she's coming back."

Hiccup suppressed a laugh as the scary shop lady returned, holding the same dress in three sizes. She held them up against Heather, tsking.

"It'll need to be taken in, you're a bit too skinny."

Heather growled, but pushed her hand away.

"It isn't for me!"

"Well I hope it's not for him."

Annoyed by her attitude at that point, Hiccup quipped back.

"No, blue isn't my colour" he turned to Heather "do you know Astrid's size?"

"Yeah. This one."

Heather plucked it from the irritating woman, then made a shooing motion and as there were new customers, the cow ran off. Hiccup took an actual look at the dress, smiling to himself. It was  _perfect_ to go with Astrid's beautiful eyes. As he stopped staring, a display behind Heather caught his eye.

"She needs shoes right?"

"Yeah, but Astrid would never wear heels. Honestly you would score a bigger hit getting her a pair of Converse in this colour... oh Thor, that's what you're gonna do isn't it?"

Hiccup nodded, grinning.

"That big sports store carries alot of colours. What size shoe does Astrid wear?"

Heather came along, which was probably lucky for Hiccup when it came to how he was going to get it to Astrid without being lynched. He only just remembered to get his moms ink.

"I will not cover for you if she's mad."

Laying the dress bag on the back seat alongside the shoebox, Hiccup straightened up.

"I don't expect you to. Just get her out of the house for like twenty minutes, and make sure her parents don't think I'm a rapist or something for wanting to sneak into her room."

Rolling her eyes again - he was amazed they didn't roll right out of her head - Heather tapped out a number.

* * *

Humming to herself, Astrid tapped her feet under her desk as she worked on her homework. Grades were her priority if she wanted a scholarship for university. Her parents certainly couldn't afford to send her and Astrid would rather not leave with a lifelong debt.

Plus... Astrid liked to be the best at everything. So top marks were a pride thing too.

The landline rung, quickly answered by her dad who yelled to her mom to take it. Astrid rolled her eyes. Pushing her reading glasses up her nose as they tried to escape in protest of the long essay she was writing, Astrid glared as her phone trilled, interrupting her while she was 'in the zone' of  _King Lear._ Snatching it up to silence the annoying tone, Heather's name came up on the display so Astrid reluctantly flipped it open to answer it.

"Is it important? This essay won't write itself."

Heather was used to Astrid's brusque tone, especially if she interrupted Astrid while working.

"Uh, kind of. The shoes I bought online don't match and I don't really have the time to order new ones. Will you come help me pick out a new pair?"

Astrid took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose while sighing loudly.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"I guess, but tomorrow I won't have Dagur offering us a ride. I'll buy you dinner at the fancy noodle place as a thank you?"

Already knowing she was going to be wheedled into agreeing, Astrid sighed again.

"Alright, fine. Where shall I meet you?"

"We're on the way to your house now. Ten minutes?"

Of course she was. Astrid stood up, stretching and feeling the bones in her back click and crack.

"I'll get changed."

"Wow, it'll be such a difference when you change one pair of Converse and jeans for an almost identical set. Perhaps you'll even wear a different shade of green jumper."

"I hate you."

Heather laughed. She heard Dagur laugh alongside in the background.

"Love you too. See you soon."

Astrid hung up, tossing her phone aside in irritation and regretting it immediately. She stood watching it bounce on her immaculately made bed with a wince. She couldn't afford to replace it if it bounced off and broke. Thankfully it came to a stop, staying on the cushioned plane of her bed, nestled amongst black covers patterned with blue stars. It was a little juvenile, she guessed, but it wasn't like anyone saw them.

The mirror on her wall next to the poster of the Periodic Table she had was sore viewing - her fringe was sticking up oddly from Astrid running her fingers through it in frustration, and her hair braid was coming loose. She changed out of her pyjama bottoms and slippers - comfortable homework-doing attire - for black jeans and her favourite brown Converse. Her favourite hoody was in the wash, so she yanked on a faded black and red one she'd liberated from Heather when the girl said she was gonna throw it out. It was soft and comfortable, and Astrid liked the faded dragon motif on it.

Fixing her hair and cleaning her glasses, Astrid straightened out her desk again ready for when she got home. The discarded slippers and bottoms looked messy, but only Astrid would be coming back for them. A distinctive loud knock at the door told her Dagur had arrived, compounded by his loud, jovial greeting before shouting up the narrow staircase to her.

"Astrid!"

"Hey Dagur."

She greeted from the top of the stairs as her parents loitered by the door. Everyone was smiling, and it was mildly unsettling to the tired teen girl.

"Let's get this over with. Heather is bribing me with food to go outside, so I don't need dinner."

Her mother kissed her cheek, and Astrid reluctantly hauled herself toward Dagur's big green truck. It rattled and rocked and made ominous noises, but Dagur was far too attached to 'Shattermaster' to ever admit he needed a new one, and the thing still ran.

"Your chariot awaits milady."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get going. I have homework."

Dagur boosted her up to the cabin, shaking his head fondly.

"You gotta chill little sis. Your grades won't slip because you took a little break. All work and no play makes Astrid a scary dragon."

Astrid glared tiredly, assaulted by a hug from her best friend as she clambered into the seat. Brushing an empty bottle and some burger wrappers, Astrid frowned.

"Your brother needs to clean in here sometime."

"I clean it every week. That mess is from me dropping  _someone's_ boyfriend at the art store yesterday. We stopped for food."

Heather stuck out her tongue as Astrid manhandled the resistantly stiff seatbelt around herself, then settled back as Dagur started up the truck. They trundled along, and Astrid decided she must be tired as she thought she saw Hiccup Haddock's car go past them. He lived with his parents in the more upmarket part of town, had no cause to be anywhere near her house. Their paths only crossed because they went to the same school.

Blissfully, Heather only took half an hour to choose new shoes to match her silver-grey dress. And the noodle restaurant was a little out of Astrid's price range, but totally delicious. Heather even bought her dessert, which Dagur finished when Astrid was too full even though he had already eaten twice as much as her and his own dessert that served three.

"Admit it, you feel better getting some air in your lungs."

"Eh. I guess. But I do need to get back and do my work."

"I know, and I appreciate you taking the time out for me."

Astrid smiled; Heather was good really. Just didn't understand  _how_  important Astrid's need for perfect grades was. Still, she appreciated her friend immensely.

"Here we are. See you tomorrow little sis."

Astrid said goodbye to the two, then slid out of the truck cabin surprisingly gracefully. She let herself in to the Hofferson home, heading through to deliver leftover egg rolls to her dad. Both parents were hanging in the kitchen, grinning like loons.

"Am I missing something?"

They both shook their heads, but it was unconvincing when their smiles didn't falter.

"What is it?"

"Nothing dear. Head on up to your room."

Ok, her suspicions were  **definitely**  piqued now. Astrid's parents  _never_  sent her to her room, politely or otherwise. She took the stairs quickly, opening her bedroom door and her mouth fell open in shock. Laid on her bed was  _the dress,_ the one Heather bullied her into trying on that looked amazing but cost way too much. Next to it was a shoe box, which she opened to find matching shoes.

Initially, Astrid was elated. Then it faded to allow guilt in. They shouldn't have done this. Whoever did it must have known Astrid never wore heels, she mused. That was a limited pool of people. Her parents were at the bottom of the stairs, still grinning.

"I thought I said not to-"

"We didn't."

Astrid faltered, mind clicking quickly as she thought of Heather's impromptu plans, the suddeness and coincidence of this dress appearing in her room. Oh, Haddock was  _dead_ if he thought he could  _buy_  Astrid as a date.

She hung the dress on the back of her door all the same, not wanting to crease it before throwing herself on her bed and angrily stewed before getting back up and doing her work. Even as she wrote and calculated and graphed, Astrid was steaming.

Her dad dropped her off on his way to work, which meant she got there fifteen minutes too early but saved them paying her bus fare five days a week. Hiccup's big black car was visible in the car park, so Astrid could murder him before classes even started.

Lucky really. Almost courteous of him.

Astrid stormed around the slow trickle of other early arrivers, seeking a mop of messy hair and a distinctive jacket. Spotting her prey, Astrid went over, ignoring his friends, and grabbed him by the tie before dragging him away harshly. Hiccup stumbled and protested in a slightly strangled voice, gasping dramatically for air when Astrid let him go outside away from prying ears.

"To what do I owe the murder attempt?"

"I don't know what you think you were doing, but just because I turned you down for prom doesn't mean you go around behind my back and try to  _buy_ my acceptance."

Done fixing his tie where she had tightened it, Hiccup held up his hands in defence.

"Whoa whoa whoa. That's not it at all!"

Astrid crossed her arms, glaring. The effect was lessened when her glasses slipped again.

"Then why?"

"Heather told me why you weren't going. I felt bad. But you don't have to go with me! I just hated the thought of you missing a rite of passage like prom because of a dress. Honestly? I just wanted to make you smile."

The bell rung and Hiccup escaped before Astrid recovered from her stunned silence. To know the dress, the size, the shoes... Heather  _had_  to be in on it. Sure enough, when Astrid found her friend, it was confirmed. Hiccup had told her too, that he didn't care if Astrid went with him so long as she was able to go.

"He even offered to pay the professional hair and make-up thing for you to come with us. You think I would have been part of someone trying to buy you Astrid?"

"... No."

Now she felt a tiny bit bad for attacking him. He was surrounded by friends, so Astrid resolved to to apologise to him later. She hadn't decided she was going with him.

Yet.

-HTTYD-

**There is a part two to this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2! There'll be a bit of a time jump (between now and prom kinda thing) but you shouldn't struggle to follow. Then the next line break will be shifting from Hiccup to Astrid's POV.**

-HTTYD-

Hiccup was sat in the living room doing homework when there was an angry banging at their front door. Knowing his parents were the other side of the house in the garden, he got up to answer it. Toothless barked at the door suspiciously but skittered off when Hiccup shooed him away. He opened it as he heard the heavy footsteps of his dad coming to do the same thing. The person on his doorstep surprised him.

"Uh, hi Astrid?"

Something about the look on her face said Hiccup wasn't about to get a prom date. More he was possibly about to get beaten up.

"Hiccup?"

"It's fine dad, someone from school."

"Well invite 'em in, don' stand on the doorstep like a dolt."

He heard his mother scold her husband, stepping back to invite Astrid in. She stepped in with some kind of angry purpose. Hiccup felt awkward, offset. He waited for the parentals to go back outside before initiating conversation, unsure if Astrid was going to verbally assault him and not wanting them involved.

"How do you even know where I live?"

"Everyone knows. Your dad's truck has the VVD logo splashed across it. Hard to miss."

"Fair point. So... what can I do for you?"

"Explain to me why everyone is saying you'll only do to me what you did to Cami. That I'm just a 'challenge' like she was. How does anyone even know what you did? Have you been bragging or something?"

His ex girlfriend's name did not bring joyful emotions to Hiccup's mind. He took a couple steps back and perched himself on the bottom of the stairs.

"I didn't, but anyone could have overheard me and Heather talking or seen us in town yesterday. And as for Cami... whatever you've  _heard_  about me and her is probably not true."

Astrid's cross arms loosened just a little. She sat down on the floor opposite, fiddling with the lace on her faded red shoes. With black jeans and a black and red hoody, she was quite colour coordinated.

"Alright. I'll hear your side."

Hiccup sighed, shifting to remove the next step up from digging between two bones of his spine.

"There was no 'challenge', that was a lame joke Scott made because Cami and I were dating on and off for two years but I didn't get 'the prize'. That wasn't what I was dating her for... I liked her a lot. I thought I loved her. I thought she loved me. But she was only ever interested in money. The first time she was allowed to stay over was the night she took my virginity, and when I woke up to pee that night I found her trying to steal from my family. Obviously, I dumped her. And she spread some vicious lies then changed schools."

Astrid had frowned through the whole story, and when he was done she slid her glasses off to wipe on her jumper. She really had the most beautiful eyes. He loved her glasses too, the rectangular rims a little nerdy but utterly adorable. And from the right angles, they magnified her beautiful eyes a bit. Which was always good. She pushed her glasses back on, fixing him with an unreadable look.

"I'm sorry."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Pre-judging you. Believing rumours without evidence... the scientist in me is distressed by my own behaviour."

"Oh. It's fine. Honestly, it's refreshing how you are with me, nobody else calls out what they think I'm doing because they don't want to upset me two months before the newest VVD game is out."

Astrid displayed just the merest hint of a smile. Hiccup felt like Christmas had come early; that smile was just for him in that moment.

"Ok. Well... I gotta ask. Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

Astrid tapped the floor, humming and turning in response to Toothless barking through the dog-gate that stopped him tramping upstairs with muddy paws.

"Why ask me to prom? Literally  _any_ other girl would have said yes to you instantly. You picked the only girl who would turn you down."

"Not true. Justin would have killed me for asking Heather, who would have turned me down anyway."

She rolled her pretty eyes, making his belly flutter pleasantly.

"You're avoiding the question."

"Yes, I am because" he pointed around the staircase "my mother and father are listening in aren't they?"

Astrid leant to see, smile brightening her entire face when the sound of two very 'caught' adults scrambling outside reached them.

"Yeah."

"They are  _so_  embarrassing. Everyone assumes my big Viking dad and eloquent, well travelled mom must be posh and elegant and refined, or gruff and macho and lumberjack. They really aren't."

Hiccup was treated to a new sound; Astrid laughing. It was a bewitching tinkle of amusement that sent tingles along his spine and just generally made him feel  _happier._

_"_ Come this way?"

Astrid got up and followed him into the study, where they couldn't be eavesdropped upon, pushing the door closed but leaving it a tad ajar so Astrid didn't think he was trying something sneaky.

"Ok. Why me?"

He was allowed no reprieve; Astrid wanted her answer.

"In short? You amaze me. In long... in length even, in long sounds weird" gods he was babbling gibberish but he couldn't help it, Astrid flustered him "you're fierce and smart, you're beautiful and-"

Astrid cut him off.

"A nerd. Poor. Not popular. Frankly I'm a little anti-social."

He shook his head

"Astrid, I don't care about that. You think this is a new thing for me? I've wanted to ask you out for  _months_  and I was never brave enough."

She frowned again and Hiccup worried he had gone too far, putting his feelings on the line more than he had intended to.

"I... I gotta go. This is all too much for me, I'm sorry."

Inwardly crushed, Hiccup bit back a sigh and smiled tightly.

"I told you, no strings. Just promise you'll enjoy prom? Oh... Heather will come get you for the whole hair and make-up thing."

Astrid bit her lip and it was just far too appealing for Hiccup, who had to avert his eyes before he earned himself a punch in the face.

"I'll do my best. I uh, yeah."

"Ye better not be messing up my papers!"

Hiccup buried his head in his hands, cheeks burning as it transpired his dad was listening in from the house, sneaking in while Hiccup had been distracted by Astrid.

"Dad! Go away!"

His booming laugh didn't help, and Astrid looked faintly amused by the whole situation.

"I came to see if your friend wanted a ride!"

He was lying. He existed solely to humiliate his son.

"Huh?"

Astrid was confused by the offer clearly.

"Dad goes to meet his friends on a Friday... wait, did you  _walk_ here?"

"I walk most places."

"You live like nine miles away!"

Astrid shrugged offhandedly, fiddling with her braid as Hiccup's equally embarrassing mother pushed the door open, looking almost disappointed to find the two a respectable distance apart.

"It's no trouble for him to drop you off dear, he goes past your street."

"How do you know where I live?"

Valka smiled, though amusement danced in her eyes toward Hiccup's still-red face.

"Your mother is in my cooking classes, I've driven her home a couple of times."

"Not that the classes help mind, she's lethal in the kitchen!"

Stoick had to duck when his wife swatted at him and Hiccup groaned inwardly. They were mortifying.

"You should behave or you might find yourself locked out of the bedroom when you get home tonight."

"Ah ya wouldn't do that to me Val! So, ya need a ride lass?"

Astrid considered it, then looked at Hiccup

"Are you going to try and advertise your son to me?"

Hiccup cringed as his dad laughed while his mom answered.

"Gods no, he'll just talk your ear off about his Thor-forsaken games."

"Then I graciously accept. It can't be worse than Dagur ranting on about yoga."

"He is the highlight of my morning yoga classes, he's ever so funny. And he always tries to have the most ostentatious leggings."

Astrid soon left, following his dad and Hiccup cringed harder as his mother gave him her most knowing look. Damn embarrassing parents. The sound of a big heavy truck starting could be heard outside as his dad took Astrid home, and that left Hiccup and his mom alone.

"I like her."

Hiccup couldn't help it; he smiled.

"Me too."

"I gathered since she's  _all_  you've talked about for weeks. I take it she's the one you went dress shopping with Heather for?"

"Yeah. But that wasn't... I mean. She probably isn't gonna go prom with me but I couldn't have her  _not go_ because of money."

"You've such a good heart son. And she's lovely, her mother speaks most highly of her."

Quite done being embarassed, Hiccup went back to his homework while his mother went back to her vegetable patch out in the back garden. He heard her arguing with Cloudjumper, her big ginger cat who was a ninja at stealing bags of seeds or digging up any untended holes to make them bigger. Luckily, he left a planted garden alone. It was only the mid-process he liked to wreak havoc on.

When Stoick returned at 3am, it was drunkenly rolling out of the passenger side of his vehicle while uncle Spite drove. The older men each week being designated driver. Sometimes he got a taxi and Hiccup had to go retrieve the car the next morning. Hiccup couldn't ask his plastered dad if he had scared Astrid off completely in that state. It would have to wait until the morning.

His father denied any embarrassing activities, but Hiccup didn't believe him.

Hiccup spent his Saturday morning playing  _Vikings Versus Dragons III - Dragon Army_ online with his favourite Xbox friend  _SailorEret,_ who laughed when Hiccup pointed out which of the dragons he himself had designed the original art for. After animation and rendering and general transfer to gaming it wasn't exactly what he had drawn, but Hiccup still felt proud that his creations slipped into the game.

Saturday afternoon was spent washing his and his mothers cars with her, water fights abound and more soap on the dog than the cars at one point when Toothless knocked a bucket over. So Saturday evening was giving the dog a bath before he ended up having a reaction to the car cleaning products.

By Sunday evening, Hiccup was admittedly nervous about seeing Astrid the next day. He wholly expected his dad to have made a fool of either himself or his son on friday.

He had also turned down three more girls asking him to prom via text or Facebook by then, and Hiccup was fairly certain he was going alone. Not that he minded, but his mother would probably complain there was no 'cute' prom photo of him with a date taken.

Monday morning was nerve-wracking, and the gaggle of girls trying to get him to be their date was more exhausting than usual. When Astrid's golden glow of hair crept into his line of sight, Hiccup's heart seemed to sink and soar at the same time while butterflies ran amok in his stomach. Scott was bragging about the limo they had hired (paid for by Hiccup's parents), and someone else was rambling on about how much they spent on their dress.

Hiccup was so busy trying to ignore the din that he didn't realise he was being approached, not until a heavy silence fell around him. He looked up, finding perfect blue eyes amazingly close to him.

"What do  _you_ want?"

One of Hiccup's stalkers demanded, but Astrid was smiling serenely.

"Hey Hiccup, you want to go to prom with me?"

He was momentarily struck dumb with sheer joy, meaning someone managed to answer before him.

"Why would he want to go with  _you_ Poorstrid?"

Astrid threw the offending girl a scowl, but the heart-stopping smile made a reappearance when she looked back at Hiccup.

"I'd love to."

* * *

"Mom, get off my hair! It will not lie flat and you know it."

Hiccup knew it wasn't really his hair his mother was flapping around over; it was excitement and a little misplaced anxiety about 'her boy all grown up' and what not. Hiccup had been a premature, sickly baby they worried wouldn't live that long, and it meant he and his mother had always been close as she appreciated him  _surviving_  all that time so much. Obviously his dad did too, but Hiccup knew on a level some part of his dad would have preferred a burly, muscular guy like himself for a son.

Instead, Hiccup was the spitting image of his mom from the colour of their eyes and hair to their long, slender build and artistic, sensitive souls. He had his dad's freckles and ginger beard hair where stubble appeared now and then though, and their profile was quite similar. Hiccup was definitely one of those people who looked like a computer generated Sims child character based on the parents.

Then there was Heather and Dagur, who didn't look anything like each other or their parents really; Dagur had their mothers reddish-orange hair while Heather had their fathers eyes and smile but a lot of it seemed to be bits taken from their grandparents to make a unique mixture.

He was jolted from tangential thoughts by his mother brushing imaginary dust from his suit jacket.

"Just let me get the camera!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and checked his tie was straight, then plastered a less disgruntled expression on his face while his mother snapped enough pictures to fill at least three albums.

"I think that's enough pictures mom."

She smiled and patted his face, the knock at the door signifying Hiccup's male friends were now there. Justin looked shy but happy in a light brown suit he had spent ages choosing to make sure it would compliment Heather's silver-grey dress (much to her eye-rolling) which his tie and waistcoat matched. Scott was in all black, which probably matched his date Ruff's suit. She wasn't a dress girl, and everyone just rolled with it.

"Evening lads!"

"Good evening Mr Haddock, Mrs Haddock."

"Hey Hiccup's parents."

No points for guessing which greeting was from which of the lads, Hiccup thought to himself.

"Where's Tuff?"

"He's getting his nails done so he's joining us with the girls."

"The big girl."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, artists eye for detail picking out his neatly manicured fingernails.

"Scott, you've  _clearly_  had yours done since I saw you yesterday and they were muddy and uneven."

"Stupid Hiccup noticing stuff."

Scott muttered to himself, and everyone pretended they hadn't heard him as usual. Valka swooped in and took  _more_  pictures of them all, only relenting when the limo honked outside.

"We better go, I'm not feeling like getting on the wrong side of  _any_ of our dates tonight."

His dad pondered that before nodding and clapping Hiccup on the back with almost enough force to knock him clean over.

"Have a good night lads. Don't do anything you can get arrested for."

"Stoick!"

Shaking his head, Hiccup shooed his friends out before any further mortification could be caused. Scott pulled a flask out of his jacket, the stench of cheap vodka wafting from it when he opened it and took a swig. Hiccup and Justin both turned it down.

"Suit yourselves dorks."

"I intend to  _remember_ tonight."

"Me too."

Scott scoffed, flinging himself through the door held open by their driver with absolutely no grace whatsoever. Justin eased himself in more carefully, and Hiccup thanked the driver before folding his lanky self in. There were multiple seats lining three of the four sides, the third side containing water and snacks Scott was already starting on. His black suit already showed a shower of crumbs... but then Ruff probably wouldn't even notice. She would be mad he hadn't saved her any.

"Where to?"

The driver asked, and Hiccup turned to confirm with Justin before he answered with Heather's address. Three girls and one boy awaited them, surrounded by parents. Hiccup eagerly got out to greet his date, momentarily speechless at the  _goddess_ waiting for him. He hadn't been allowed to see her in the dress until now, and Hiccup felt like he really could have done with the preparation time because  _fuck._

Her make-up was light, a dusting of sparkle highlighting her eyes even further and something making her already alluring lips a little red, like they had become flushed and swollen with kisses. There was nothing obscuring her lightly freckled cheeks however, which Hiccup was glad for. He loved her freckles. And her  _hair..._ it fell in light waves almost all the way down to her waist, looking golden even though it was bathed in artificial light from nearby cars.

"You look... wow. I'm lost for words."

Astrid smiled and the world condensed to just the two of them for a moment. Until Hiccup was accosted by a burly man with a military haircut and shoulders almost as wide as his fathers.

"I don't want to hear you've been in any way disrespectful to my niece, you hear me Haddock?"

Gulping, Hiccup could only nod stiffly in mild terror.

"Uncle Finn! Leave him be."

Astrid waved him off and 'uncle Finn's' stern demeanour melted immediately.

"Ah, I have to be sure Astrid!"

While Hiccup recovered from the threat of an ex-soldier staring at him - Finn would make an  _excellent_  Viking in his dads game - Astrid's parents were shuffling he and his beautiful date together to take yet more pictures. It was a mom thing, it must be.

Hiccup's nerves dissolved when he held out the ice-blue rose he had acquired for Astrid, which she took with another one of her heart-stopper smiles. Hiccup wasn't sure he would last the night, but he would enjoy all his final moments on earth if they were spent with her smiling at him. She tucked the flower behind her ear, accessorising her already incredible hair that night.

"If you two are done staring into each others eyes, we're gonna be late."

Naturally, Scott had to go and ruin the moment. Hiccup held out a hand, which Astrid took to let him help her in to the limo. Ruff and Tuff - in matching suits, almost indistinguishable except Tuffnut had a horned helmet on and Ruff was missing her usual mini braids sticking out either side of her head - both dived into the car as one, scrapping about who got to sit where while their mother rolled her eyes.

Justin helped Heather in too, and eventually they were all folded into the limo again. Astrid slid her hand back in his as they sat next to each other, and gods she was so beautiful Hiccup was struggling to comprehend it. She crossed her legs at the ankles, revealing the matching blue basketball shoes Hiccup got her. He couldn't really imagine her in anything else, they were so very  _Astrid._

"Where are your glasses?"

"Reading glasses. Don't need them tonight. My uncle offered to get me some one day lenses but I didn't see the point."

Making a sound of understanding, Hiccup turned to see the twins arguing over breadsticks with a sort of exasperated amusement. They should have had bibs on their suits. It wasn't a particularly long ride to the prom venue, where a litany of cars and other limos in various colours and lengths and some had ribbons on were taking up most of the car park.

Several of the drivers obviously recognised each other, and grouped together to pass the time until their customers were done making memories. Hiccup helped Astrid out of the car, unable to keep an utterly ridiculous and goofy smile off his face.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Astrid hadn't really expected to be going to prom, and so she hadn't been burgeoning with stress and excitement for weeks in advance. Her energy had all been spent on exams and scholarship applications. Which she had gotten, and her parents had treated her to a new bicycle and some new Converse to replace her most worn ones to celebrate her perfect grades. That had been all she  _expected_ to end the academic year on.

Then Hiccup had appeared with buying her a beautiful dress and matching shoes and being so sweet and sincere... Astrid tried to resist, she really did. But it was like rejecting a puppy, he looked so heartbroken when she kept turning him down.

It had been weird, how seeing those girls surrounding him and Hiccup looking like he would rather be  _anywhere_  else made the decision for her. And the utter delight on his face was undeniable.

He didn't look terrible in a suit either.

Oh, who was Astrid kidding? He looked devastatingly handsome and she knew it. The suit was obviously perfectly tailored to his lean frame, broadening his shoulders and hugging his tapered waist. The colour of his waistcoat and tie balanced out the black nicely, preventing his pale complexion from looking washed out the way Scott's did a little.

"The others have sort of matched their dates."

Hiccup glanced at their company as they walked in, shrugging.

"Hey, we can be ruby and sapphire. Like pokemon games."

Astrid couldn't help laughing at the geeky joke, then found something slipping out that she hadn't meant to say.

"You've got the emeralds too."

Hiccup's cheeks coloured lightly and Astrid felt better about blurting that out.

"Oh look, we're next!"

It was almost an excuse, but also true; they stepped up for the obligatory couples picture. Hiccup wasn't even looking at the camera - he looked right at her and smiled. Astrid did her best to not appear as gooey as she felt under such an intense, incredibly flattering gaze as the flash lit them up and they were moved along.

The venue was just one of those massive rooms with some gaudy decorations on the walls, a few hollow platitudes about moving on to bigger life journeys and obviously, piles of buffet food and drinks that would inevitably be spiked with alcohol to ensure people made a fool of themselves. There were a few chaperones dotted around - Dagur was one - to make sure nobody was too drunk to get home safely.

"Little sis! Hot damn you look fantastic! Astrid, who is this handsome devil?"

Hiccup blinked, clearly unaware until now that Dagur was not as heterosexual as everyone assumed he was because of his muscles. Astrid giggled to herself as he stammered a little.

"If you'll excuse me, I ought to go threaten Scott to keep that flask to himself. If he wants to faceplant the floor and only have fuzzy memories, fine but he better not ruin anyone else's night."

Dagur skipped off, looking extraordinarily camp for a second and Astrid smiled fondly at him. Hiccup watched in bemusement.

"Did you and he ever-"

Astrid stopped that thought before Hiccup completed a really awkward sentence.

"Gods no! He's literally like my brother. Brother from another mother."

Hiccup nodded and shut up, standing a little awkwardly for a minute as the music skittered and stuttered for a minute or so.

"Shall we get a drink while the DJ decides if he's playing music or just having a party by himself?"

"Sounds good."

The table reeked of artificial sugars from all the drinks there, but Astrid had spied diet coke and grabbed that. Hiccup stuck to water, licking a stray drop from the side of his mouth and Astrid felt her stomach clench involuntarily. Damn him.

Eventually, the music seemed to sort itself out and people started pairing up to dance. Hiccup spent a good minute working up the nerve to ask her to dance, and Astrid found it rather sweet, endearing even. How unsure could he be? She had already agreed to be his date, was literally  _there_  with him. After a little wait, he managed.

"Would you like to dance?"

Astrid wasn't a fantastic dancer, but Hiccup quietly admitted his mother had given him lessons and they managed to twirl and step together well enough. The longer they danced the more Astrid noticed how pretty his eyes were.

Seriously, how had she not noticed that before? They were like sparkling emeralds peeking out from beneath his messy fringe. Astrid found herself staring at them more and more. Either Hiccup didn't notice, or he didn't mind. She suspected the latter. Happily lost in the lovely green eyes, their little bubble was somewhat burst when the sound of a table tipping over reached them.

Unsurprisingly, Scott was one of the culprits. Another of the football team was drunkenly fighting him on the floor, arguing loudly about who's fault it was they almost lost the last game of the season. Dagur and a couple of other teachers dragged them upright and away from open viewing, leaving a mess and some awkward silence in their wake. Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, both fighting grins.

"Hey, he's your cousin."

"Shh, that is practically blasphemy to remind a Haddock of the fact we are related to the Jorgensons. Imagine being told he was  _your_ cousin."

Astrid raised an eyebrow, then frowned.

"Fair point."

The night picked itself up again after the table incident, and Astrid couldn't deny that she truly appreciated Hiccup going to all the trouble he did to ensure she could go. More than she could really even say.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hiccup asked gently, and Astrid realised she had zoned out a little.

"That you have really nice eyes."

He flushed lightly, spinning her deftly before returning her to his embrace.

"Can I ask you something?"

Astrid nodded, biting her lip out of habit and noticing the way Hiccup's eyes were drawn to it. He hadn't kissed her, though she was increasingly open to such an idea.

"What changed your mind? I was pretty much resigned to going stag and then a vision in cute glasses appeared to make everything better."

"You think my glasses are cute?"

Hiccup smiled.

"I do. And now you're avoiding the question."

She gave him a quick glare with absolutely no venom in it whatsoever for his little jibe, but internally admitted he was right.

"I guess it was seeing all those girls fawning over you because of what you could offer them, and I felt like you just deserved better after what you did for me."

Hiccup looked her up and down; appreciative without being leery, and beamed happily.

"I certainly got that. I don't even care if it's a pity date. You're here and smiling and you look utterly stunning."

He was so genuine and sweet it almost hurt to be the focus of. But he was wrong if he thought Astrid was there out of  _pity._ He made the cutest noise of surprise when Astrid grabbed him by his tie and kissed his smiling mouth. When they surfaced, he was looking a little dazed.

"Wow. Ok. What was that for?"

Astrid shook her head, smiling. He really was a bit of a dork, she realised.

"Do I need a reason?"

"No, but I've been wanting to do that without getting punched in the face all night. So if there was a specific reason I would know I'm  _not_  allowed to do it again."

Biting her lip again just to see his reaction, Astrid enjoyed the faint hitch in his breath.

"You're allowed."

Hiccup didn't dive on her the way she expected, instead placing a gentle hand beneath her chin and tilting her face up toward his before covering her lips with his own. It was lucky he had a stabilising hand on her lower back, because Astrid felt her knees go weak as he kissed her. Even though he kissed her long enough that she was dizzy from lack of air, Astrid was still disappointed when he stopped.

That whole 'he's not getting lucky on prom night' she had promised herself was in danger of fracturing completely for Astrid.

Heather and Justin were clearly ready to leave, and the chaperones were eager to get rid of the twins by that point since they had started building a shaky tower out of leftover food. So when Hiccup asked if she was ready to go as the night wound down, she nodded. Dagur confirmed Scott had been picked up by his dad earlier on, so they had nobody else to wait for.

His hand stayed firmly wrapped around hers as they chatted amongst themselves about a good night in the back of the limo, dropping the twins off first and laughing at Tuff's askew helmet. Next was Heather and Justin; both at Justin's house she noticed. Of course, the two had been dating a while so it wasn't really a surprise.

"See you soon babe!"

Heather kissed her cheek, hugged her and tipped her head in Hiccup's direction with a wink. Astrid shoved her jokingly, settling back in her seat as the doors were closed again to leave her alone with Hiccup.

"So... home for you too milady?"

Astrid tried to say yes. She really did.

"The nights not over yet."

She told the driver to head for Hiccup's house, and she would have been sure the man chuckled lightly if she wasn't immediately distracted by Hiccup's mouth. He kissed her sweetly at first, but Astrid had somehow ended up with his hair tangled around her fingers and something considerably less innocent was budding between them.

Her skin felt flushed warm and they were both a little breathless when the drivers voice cut them apart at Hiccup's house. Bracing her hand on the seat to help herself climb out, Astrid's fingers curled around the flower stem where Hiccup had dislodged the rose in her hair. She picked it up and they stepped out into the night air.

Astrid shivered slightly as cold air touched flushed skin, her arms bare and even though he was thanking the limo driver, Hiccup noticed and draped his jacket around her shoulders. Damn, he was too sweet.

"Care for the tour? You kinda missed it when you turned up to yell at me before."

He laughed as he spoke and Astrid let the shame of that moment roll off her. The front door was unlocked, but Hiccup raised a valid point as he keyed the alarm code in.

"Would  _you_ break into the house of a guy built like one?"

A burglar would probably hand himself over to the police before he faced off against Stoick 'the Vast', a seven foot mountain of stocky muscle.

Hiccup's parents rushed up to the front door, stopping when they saw Astrid there.

"Well, we were going to ask how it went"

"But clearly the nights not over yet."

Hiccup flushed lightly and shooed his parents off.

"Go away! You guys are like vultures I swear."

They giggled and left the teens alone again, the house pleasantly warm but Astrid was enjoying the subtle woodsy scent of Hiccup's aftershave and so she didn't give up his jacket just yet. He led her to a room clearly dedicated to his dads games - dozens of concept art doodles and sketches, special edition cases and posters and a whole wall full of figurines of what she assumed was every character and dragon in the game.

"These are what Cami tried to steal. Every one of those figurines are limited edition, some one of a kind. Me and my mom designed them."

" _All_ of them?"

Hiccup nodded, smiling as he picked up one that was immediately recognisable.

"Is  _that_  your mom?"

"Yeah. For the new game, you can get Valhallarama, a wife for the main Viking. No points for the inspiration. There's her dragon companion, Cloudjumper who's named after her cat because for the fourth installment out soon, you can be on the side of the dragons or Vikings. Valhallarama is the leader of the dragon team. This is my dragon" Hiccup picked up a black figurine of a dragon with huge wings "Toothless, named after my dog."

Astrid smiled as he talked her through them; he was clearly passionate about the games themselves rather than simply the profit his father made.

"This one reminds me of you. Her name is Stormfly."

Astrid cradled the figurine carefully, eyeing the intricately etched scales and shiny spines on her head.

"Why me?"

"Headstrong. Independent. Intelligent. Also Stormfly has a signature move of knocking people over with her tail like when you shove an idiot out of your way."

She found herself laughing as Hiccup placed the figurine back carefully.

"Maybe I'll play this game some time."

"I have them all."

Hiccup ducked his head as though that was shameful information, and Astrid was a tad slow on the uptake.

"Not surprising... oh. In your room?"

Hiccup nodded, cheeks a little pink. Astrid was certain if she said she only wanted to hold hands Hiccup would be fine with that, which was what helped her feel safe enough to go with him to his room. Of course, his parents weren't quite done turning their son into a tomato.

"I've called your mother so she knows where you are Astrid!"

Valka called up the stairs after them, prompting Hiccup to mime banging his head on the wall. Astrid giggled.

"I'm so sorry."

"They are just being parents."

"They are the most embarrassing people to ever walk the planet."

Astrid was about to argue, but then Stoick chimed in.

"We're off to bed now so keep the noise down you two!"

Even Astrid felt her face heat a little, and Hiccup pointedly shut his bedroom door quite loudly. Quick footsteps, far too light to be his dad, scampered up the stairs and there was a knock at the door.

"Son! There's condoms in your bedside table!"

Hiccup may never return to his normal colouring, burying his face in his hands and groaning as the sound of laughing parents passed the door. Astrid shrugged off his jacket and hung it on Hiccup's door, then reached to tug his hands away from his face. Hiccup let her, still keeping his head ducked down.

"Hey. They've gone now. Just us."

"They've made it sound like I secretly conspired to get you into bed ages ago and they were in on it."

Astrid shook her head.

"Your reaction is pretty clear, you had nothing to do with their plotting."

He peeked up just a little, looking young and shy in his considerably more adult attire.

"We don't have to  _do_ anything you know."

"I know. But I'm intrigued to find out what's hiding beneath that suit."

"Nothing impressive, I assure you."

"I think I'll be the judge of that."

Hiccup let her unbutton his waistcoat, sliding it off his arms and wiggling a finger in his tie knot to loosen it for her. Astrid left it hanging loosely, focusing instead on his shirt buttons. Hiccup's Adam's apple bobbled as she unbuttoned his collar, then started making her way down the rest. She was temporarily impeded by the fact it was tucked in, and Hiccup shyly looked down.

"Shoes first?"

Not wanting to have to fuss with them later, Astrid agreed. Hiccup's job was much faster; despite their laces, his boots had zips on and he slipped them off before Astrid had untied one blue canvas shoe. He pulled his shirt free of his trousers while Astrid took off her other shoe, loosening the last buttons so the luxurious black fabric hung open.

They tumbled onto his bed like that, kissing slowly turning hotter until there some shameless groping over clothes and Astrid had probably memorised the planes of his lean chest and stomach with her hands already. When she reached his belt buckle however, Hiccup noticeably tensed up. She pulled away from his sinful mouth, seeing a little panic on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He turned away slightly, but Astrid wasn't having that and gripped his chin to keep eye contact.

"Tell me."

"I... I'm not. You know... uh, this is embarrassing."

He withdrew from her a little and Astrid shivered slightly at the loss of his heated skin against hers. Figuring he was self-conscious about size or something, she tried to reassure him.

"Hiccup, I'm a virgin. I don't care if you're not hung like a horse."

His eyes widened slightly, and he shook his head, stammering and stalling his words.

"That's not it. I mean. I don't think I'm  _terribly_ small anyway... I just. I haven't been with anyone since Cami and she was my first time, and I felt so... used and ashamed I haven't really been able to get it up since and ok you can leave if you like now."

Hiccup had pulled his knees up to his chest, genuinely looking terrified of his own confessions. Astrid had an urge to go beat ten bells out of Cami, but Hiccup needed her right now. She shuffled closer, tugging one reluctant hand between both of her own. It was clear Hiccup hadn't expected the night to get this far, or he probably would have said something sooner.

"Look at me babe?"

He shook his head, but Astrid was nothing if not persistent and determined. Eventually, wide emerald eyes turned to her. He looked so afraid, nothing like the popular boy who seemed to exist in a different world to Astrid.

"Like you said, we don't have to do anything. If you  _can't,_  that's completely fine, but I would still like it if you got me out of this dress and carried on kissing me."

"You're not... I don't know, put off I guess?"

"Not a bit."

Astrid certainly hoped she could get Cami out of his mind, but mostly she just  _ached_  to feel his skin against her own. Eventually the teen uncurled and leaned over to kiss Astrid again, obviously shy but  **gods**  she loved the way he kissed. His hand left her face for a second, coming back holding the rose he gave her and Astrid found herself giggling when he twirled it over her nose.

"You're so beautiful."

He was so genuine, so heartfelt that Astrid couldn't even playfully argue. He nuzzled her nose with his own then kissed her again, placing the flower aside so it wouldn't get crushed before reaching to pull Astrid into a seated position. It granted him access to the zip at the back of her dress, and Hiccup coasted the fingers of his other hand over the revealed skin of her spine as it came open. It made her tingle softly all over, sending shivers through her limbs.

Hiccup rucked up the slightly rumpled skirt of her dress, then a brief disagreement with her miles of loose hair Astrid was free of her prom dress. He even carefully laid it on his desk. Then there was the utterly enraptured look on Hiccup's face as he took in her body clad only in underwear, which was  _incredibly_ good for Astrid's ego, like all his Christmases had come early.

"Hey, even this up now."

Shyness flashed across his face but Hiccup did take off his shirt, then allowed Astrid to unbuckle his belt. He seemed to cover himself with his hands as he kicked off his bottoms, stopping Astrid from seeing he was soft. Hoping to distract him from that concern, Astrid reached behind herself and pinched the clasp of her bra, which allowed it to spring open. When Hiccup turned back, Astrid playfully threw the discarded blue lace-and-cotton at him.

His reaction was priceless, mouth falling open and eyes going wider than ever. He closed and re-opened his mouth several times before just sort of leaping at Astrid and kissing her hungrily. She squealed in surprise before clutching at his bare shoulders, reveling in the fact Hiccup still wanted to kiss and touch her when he was so reticent in bed. His touch was tentative, shy as it slowly worked its way down to a bare breast.

"Is this ok?"

Astrid placed her hand over his and squeezed, in turn making his hand squeeze her.

That  _definitely_  got the message across. Hiccup touched and teased her breasts in turn with slow circles around her nipples until they were swollen and begging his attention. He winked at Astrid as her chest heaved and her breathing came in ragged pants already, ducking down to seal that fucking sinful mouth around her firm nipple, tearing a sound of raw need from Astrid's throat.

His parents probably heard and Astrid didn't have the capacity to  _care._

Her fingers knotted in his chaotic mop, clutching him to her chest so he wouldn't dare stop what he was doing. Astrid knew herself quite well, but Hiccup drew a whole new level of sensual responsiveness from her nerves. He pulled up and blew cool breaths across her damp nipple, which made her nearly convulse as an icy thrill ran through her.

"Can I?"

Hiccup placed gentle fingers on her underwear, and Astrid practically surged off the bed in agreement so he could remove them. Maybe he wanted to show Astrid a good time any way he could, maybe he just wanted to touch her. Astrid was too aroused to care so long as he touched her. Gently parting her thighs a little more, Hiccup tickled at the sensitive inner skin before running a teasing finger in circles around her swollen, needy clit.

"H-Hiccup!"

His playful smirk was too enticing to see, knowing he was lost in the moment rather than worrying what he could and couldn't do. So Astrid allowed his exquisite torture to continue, spasming when he slid a finger inside her and sought the spot her own fingers could scarcely reach. A second finger joined the first and rubbed that spot again, Hiccup's smirk growing when Astrid squeezed around his fingers and bucked into him for more.

"Gods Astrid, you are  _divine."_

Astrid wished he would stop talking and put his mouth back to tormenting her neglected nipples, and apparently he was psychic (or she had said it aloud and not noticed) because seconds later his thin lips were sealing on a pebbled bud to stoke the heat burning in her gut until the inferno washed through her completely, leaving her a trembling wreck on his bed.

Hiccup slowly withdrew his fingers from her, placing a kiss on her heaving chest before smiling up at her flushed, dopey-grinning face.

"Was that ok?"

Astrid gave him a lazy thumbs up and turned to kiss his wrist where one arm was still bracing his weight near her. Hiccup smiled, moving to wipe his hand on a tissue before crawling back on the bed. Astrid's eyes had spotted something, but she waited until he was close enough to confirm anything. As he leant in and kissed her again, Astrid smiled at his gasp when she  _felt_  him, hot and hard against her thigh and obviously surprised by the sensation.

"Huh. That's new."

He actually looked down as if to confirm it had happened, then back up at Astrid.

"Guess I wasn't totally broken after all."

Astrid shook her head, running a hand up and down his chest soothingly before kissing him again.

"You're not  **broken**  because you struggle after a bad experience. I don't want to hear you say that about yourself again, ok?"

Hiccup nodded, resuming kissing her like he couldn't get enough of her lips. Astrid didn't want to spook him, but the feel of him pressing against her was increasingly tempting and it didn't seem to be going away.

"Astrid?"

"Yeah?"

He was so adorably shy, fidgeting and obviously trying not to just frot himself to climax against her thigh through his boxers.

"I uh... I think I can. If you want to I mean, I can go deal with it myself if not, that's totally fine too-"

Astrid placed a finger against his lips to hush him, then smiled encouragingly.

"Bedside drawer."

He looked confused for a heartbeat, then moved like an eager puppy chasing a treat. Astrid sat up to tug at his waistband, boxers soon joining the mess of clothes on the floor and she took in the sight of his cock. He was the first naked man she had seen outside of her early ventures into porn, finding it woefully un-stimulating and sticking to her imagination instead.

Astrid found Hiccups nudity  _much_ more stimulating.

His fingers shook slightly but he got the condom on right, and Astrid made sure to keep him relaxed by stroking his back so Hiccup didn't get anxious or go soft; she wouldn't mind but she suspected Hiccup would be rather upset by it.

They tangled together on the bed as a pile of trembling limbs, Hiccup's narrow hips sitting neatly between her thighs as her hands scrambled for purchase on his shoulders and back. His hair hung in his face just so as he focused so intently, already aware it was Astrid's first time and somehow mindful of hurting her when he wasn't really any more experienced than her.

He nuzzled himself inside her with dips and shallow strokes until Astrid felt his hips come flush against hers, kissing her nose and cheeks when Astrid involuntarily tensed at the new intrusion.

"We can stop if you want. Please don't pretend if this isn't good for you."

Astrid shook her head, taking a few deep breaths and focusing on relaxing.

"I want this. Just a little uncomfortable at first but I knew that would happen. I'm alright now."

"You sure?"

She nodded, catching his mouth again and Hiccup indulged her need for kisses before he moved again. The sting eased with every thrust, and Hiccup slowly tested angles out until he found the one that made Astrid bury her face against his shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. Hiccup stuck with it, gasping praise against her ear before leaning back slightly to watch Astrid rock and writhe beneath him, clutching his forearm as it was in reach for an anchor as he kept pushing her closer to bliss again.

The peak closing in threatened to be more intense than his fingers, knowing he was  _inside_  her and that it meant even more to Hiccup, since he had been left mentally scarred by his previous partner and hadn't expected to be able to 'perform'.

"You feel so good Astrid."

Her voice caught on a moan as Astrid gasped out a response.

"Y-you too babe. Fuck, I'm gonna come again."

Hiccup growled in her ear and it was the  _sexiest_  thing, sending fresh bolts of lightning through Astrid's already livewire nerves. He shifted just enough to be able to look into her eyes, emerald orbs sparkling at her and Astrid found herself breathless under the intense stare as much as she was struck again by how beautiful they were.

The wiry muscles in his upper arms and shoulders rolled and stretched taut as he moved, and despite his earlier assertion there was nothing much to see under his shirt Astrid had yet to be disappointed since he took it off.

As he squeezed her thigh and thrust a little faster, Astrid felt the fire in her gut begin to build again. His pelvis pressed against her clit with each thrust, but Hiccup wanted more from her and guided her hand from its white-knuckled grip on his arm down to touch herself. No shyness even occurred to her as she complied, touching the way she knew served her best until she was wound so tight Astrid couldn't stand it.

Hiccup's rhythm faltered slightly and he whimpered under his breath, telling Astrid he was as perilously close as she was. Pressing her fingers down just a little more, Astrid let the blaze consume her with full body shudders and some probably embarrassing sounds and facial expressions, but all Astrid cared about was the rush of pleasure flooding every inch of her.

Her bedmate had obviously joined her in Valhalla, paradise reigning as they both basked in the warmth and contentment that Astrid realised was probably what people called the 'afterglow'. It was rather lovely, especially when Hiccup wrapped her in a loose cuddle so their sweaty skin didn't stick together uncomfortably, pressing kisses along her shoulder and jaw where he could reach.

"Happy prom night Astrid."

With a lazy smile, Astrid agreed; she did indeed feel happy.

-HTTYD-

**so, 2,500 word prompt became mammoth two shot where second chapter is like twice length of first... Still, got there in the end.**


End file.
